As recognized herein, human ears do not all have the same hearing capabilities. This may be true even for respective ears of a single person. For instance, one ear of a person may be more sensitive to a particular volume level than the person's other ear. As also recognized herein, current phones and other devices have no satisfactory and convenient way to compensate for this difference when the person is doing something like listening to a telephone conversation using one ear and then switches the phone to the other ear during the conversation to continue listening.